Prayer for Leaves
by Gender Outlaw
Summary: Naruto is filled with something, like a slowly boiling kettle, but what he can not name.' - Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-**

**Prayer for Leaves**

**-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-**

**o1. introduction:**

It is after Tsunami has put away the leftovers from dinner, and the others have wandered off.

Naruto is still sitting at the window in the living room, watching the sun set. And when he turns to the stairs, the orange cast of lighting from outside strikes a glow about his face.

Inari is sneaking down to the kitchen, and he stops. He is thinking, has been thinking hard all day.

His hand grips the railing in support, for courage. He is afraid of his anger, he doesn't want to be angry.

"My name.." he starts, introducing himself this time.

-`-`-`-

**o2. love:**

Naruto runs both hands through his hair, trying desperately to straighten the mess Kakashi's hand left. The memory of the jounin rubbing his head making his scalp itch.

He sees Inari standing in the doorway, casting longing looks to the outdoors and inching away from his mamma who is holding onto the boy's coat and pulling him back to her.

But Inari desperately wants to follow them, to be strong.

And his mamma kisses him hard, on each cheek, and hugs him to her.

Naruto is filled with something, like a slowly boiling kettle, but what he can not name.

-`-`-`-

**o3. light:**

Inari is hiding behind the kitchen counter as the shinobi once again head for the woods to train.

He knows that they see him, but pretends that they don't, and holds his breath.

When they are all gone, Inari pulls from under his pants leg the kunari he had seen Naruto drop in the bushes by the door.

It was cutting shallow red lines into his ankle all this time, so Inari is careful when he holds the knife.

He turns it side to side, catching the morning sun. The reflecting light blinds him, and he sees.

He sees everything.

-`-`-`-

**o4. dark:**

Inari wakes in the middle of the night, wrapped in sweat and his mother's blankets.

He wants water, a nice cold glass of it, and falls out of the bed in his haste.

He makes his way by touch alone, blind in the familar darkness of salt and humidity. Shadows in shadows.

At the end of the hallway is where the shinobi sleep. Where his father once slept, and his hand trails across the wood remembering.

Sitting against this door is Naruto, who smells of leaves and dirt, and who always will.

The scent is as heavy as the sea.

-`-`-`-

**o5. seeking solace:**

Inari is standing on the bridge, holding a bundle of sandwhiches almost as big as he. And he is looking for Naruto, shifting the bag between his arms.

Naruto is walking away from the farthest edge, where the spray of water has soaked him to the bone. And the wind is blowing hard enough to make the puddles move. And Inari doesn't understand at all.

He is not watching the puddles like Naruto is. Not waiting, like Naruto is.

Inari is sorry, because Naruto himself is sorry. So he dares to ask.

Who was that boy, that boy named Haku?

-`-`-`-

**o6. break away:**

The pack is almost too heavy for him, but Inari keeps filling the worn canvas up with clothes, his mother's knives, food.

This bag belonged to Kaiza once, and even now smells like the man. Of beer and fish, and late nights on the sea.

Inari knows he will be too slow to keep up, too slow to follow the shinobi back to Konoha. He knows his mother will cry, and his eyes tear up at this alone.

But he wants this chance, even if it's not a real chance at all.

Even if he gets lost along the way.

-`-`-`-


	2. Chapter 2

**o7. heaven:**

Haku's world was full of snow. And, in his death, it ripped at the seams and poured down, like so much rain.

Until, in the middle of July, the world was tainted white. With Zabuza's still form lying, in a pool of his own blood, in the middle of the bridge.

"He's gone now," Naruto tells him. "Up to heaven with Haku, probably."

At bedtime, his momma tucking him in and kissing his forehead, Inari finally gathers the words to ask. Zabuza's vacant, clouded over eyes still so fresh in his mind.

"Mom," he whispers. "Is heaven always so cold?"

.

**o8. innocence:**

"Go home," Kakashi says over his book.

It is well past sunset when Inari finally catches up with the ninja from Konoha, almost literally falling on them when he stumbles across the clearing, sweating and short of breath.

"Your mother will be worried about you." Kakashi continues, and turns a page. Never looking up at the heartbroken look on the boy's face.

"You're too young."

Inari is close to tears, and glances furitively at the bedrolls for help.

Sakura clutches her pillow close, frowns in sleep. Sasuke tosses and turns at every sound. Naruto listens, awake.

Inari is suddenly lonely.

.

**o9. drive:**

There are foxes in the underbrush.

"Demons," says Naruto, who would know, keeping his distance.

But Inari walks right in, holding back branches as he peers down. "They were holy," he remembers. "Messengers." His mother named him after one. When he was young he used to dream about soft gold fur.

_I'm human,_ Naruto thinks. He will have nothing else. "Then they wouldn't be here on earth."

When Inari looks up, confused, his eyes are small and dark as the foxes.

But Naruto won't meet the gaze. Too much of him human, he turns and runs full-tilt for his team.

.

**10. breath again:**

Inari can smell his own sweat as he runs to Naruto's team on the bridge, feel his own blood as he drops his mother's knives before he even gets there.

Inari is late, so he lifts the crossbow higher. The weapon so old, the bolts are rusted to it.

But the shinobi are still there, even if barely standing.

They are fighting for their lives.

Inari runs to the edge, knowing he won't make it. Knowing he's not good enough. Not caring who follows.

His whole life he has been searching for something.

On the bridge, Inari finds surface.

.


End file.
